


Hold Still

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm pretty sure I just saved your damn life."</p>
<p>"I'll thank you for that when you stop bleeding all over my favorite jacket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

“You’re officially the stupidest werewolf I’ve ever met. And I’ve met a lot of werewolves, thanks to you and your dumbass uncle. And three of them are because you couldn’t keep your canines to yourself. Erica’s on her period, like, twenty-four/seven, I’m pretty sure Isaac is in love with my best friend, and Boyd?” Stiles paused in his rambling to help Derek stagger over a rotting log. “Boyd is surprisingly less insane. Which I’m willing to bet is no thanks to you.” 

Derek groaned when Stiles shifted an arm to take more of his weight, the gash in his side stretching painfully. “I’m pretty sure I just saved your damn life for the hundredth time,” he ground out through his teeth.

“I’ll thank you for that when you stop bleeding all over my favorite jacket,” Stiles snapped, pulling him up the stairs into the skeleton of Derek’s old home. “Or maybe I won’t, because it was completely unnecessary!”

“Unnecessary?” Derek stumbled into a couch that he didn’t remember being there before. Sometimes he hated his betas, even though he was taking advantage of the furniture anyways. “That omega would’ve killed you, Stiles. I can heal from this, you can’t.”

“I had a plan!”

“Which was what?”

Stiles was angrily pulling Derek’s shirt off, and really? Definitely not how Derek would’ve wanted that to go down. “I was gonna shove some mountain ash down his throat and see what happened. And if that didn’t do anything, I had a flamethrower, courtesy of Lydia.” He grabbed a first aid kit from under a floorboard and Derek made a mental note to have a talk to his betas about filling his old home with crap they didn’t need. He must’ve fidgeted, because Stiles was roughly grabbing his arm and saying, “Hold still.”

“You shouldn’t talk to your alpha like that,” Derek said before he could bite the words back.

“I wouldn’t have to if he wasn’t such a self-sacrificing idiot.” Stiles was dabbing the slowly healing gashes with some sort of ointment that smelled sharply of a hospital. Derek couldn’t help but notice that his hands were much gentler than his words, and he closed his eyes against the feeling. He didn’t like how much he trusted Stiles to patch him up like this, or to do just about anything else with him. He didn’t like that he felt safe.

But all he could think to say was, “Scott’s not gonna like that.”

“You were an alpha first,” Stiles muttered, carefully wiping away the blood that dribbled down Derek’s skin. “And anyway, he’s my best friend. I’ve always been in charge in our friendship and he’s not going to think otherwise just because his eyes glow red.”

“If he turned you he would be yours regardless. You know that, right?”

“No one’s turning me,” Stiles said sharply, looking up at him, and Derek felt a shiver run down his spine at the determination there. “I said no to Peter, and I’ll continue to say no to everyone else who asks. Someone in this town has to stay human.”

“What if I asked?” Derek really needed to work on shutting his mouth right about now, because Stiles was going to figure out what was going through his head soon enough, and he was about ninety-eight percent sure that that would not work in his favor. 

“You’re included in everyone else.” Stiles grinned as he watched the skin of Derek’s side stitch itself back together. “No matter how ridiculously sexy you are.”

His body jolted. “Ridiculously sexy?”

Stiles stood up to put away the first aid kit and pull out his phone to text Scott. His heartbeat had sped up again, but this time Derek was pretty sure it wasn’t because Stiles was pulling him through the woods, leaving a trail of blood behind them. “Half of this town wants to jump your bones, dude,” Stiles answered, avoiding the other’s gaze when Derek twisted around to watch him push the floorboard back over the white kit. “You really think I’m not included in that?”

“You never said anything.”

Stiles scoffed. “That’s because up until about six months ago, you still threatened to rip my throat out at least once a week. And up until four months ago, I was illegal, and with my dad being sheriff, I didn’t want to risk my ass or yours. Plus, you’re you.” He gestured at what Derek could only assume was his entire body. 

Derek got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at Stiles. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Repeat everything I said about two minutes ago.” Stiles sighed, turning to face him. “So if you’re not going to tear me limb from limb now that you can run faster than me again, I’m going to go find my Jeep and give Scott a ride home. I’ll see you at the next pack meeting, yeah?” He pushed his way through the front door, letting it creak shut behind him, and Derek…

Derek wasn’t having that.

He strode after Stiles, grabbing his arm to whip him around. “You can’t just say something like that and walk away,” he said angrily. 

“Uh yeah, I can. I might consider myself part of your pack, but being human means that you can’t just flash your stupid alpha eyes at me to make me stand still.” Stiles tried to step back, futilely when he realized that Derek was still holding his wrist. 

“Not until you tell me what it means.”

“Seriously?” Stiles reached out his other hand to shove against Derek’s chest in an effort to create some space. “Isn’t it pretty fucking obvious? I like you, okay? Not just in a ‘I want to lick your tattoo’ way but in the ‘let’s hold hands and go to dinner and buy each other chocolate and flowers for Valentine’s day’ way.” Derek stared at him, eyes wide, hardly able to believe his own ears. “I want to be able to annoy Scott with stories about you just as much as he annoys me about Allison, and I can’t do that because you’re gorgeous and I’m average at best, so will you please let go so I can find my way back into invisibility and get over your stupid face?”

Derek felt his face crease in a smile. “You like my stupid face.”

“For the love of god—”

And then Stiles wasn’t speaking anymore, because Derek was wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him forward to kiss him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and grinning when he heard all the air leave Stiles’ lungs at once. It took approximately three seconds for Stiles to get with the program, touching Derek’s newly-healed waist and twisting his arm so that he could twine their fingers together and pull him closer. 

When Stiles leaned back to catch his breath, Derek chuckled softly in his ear. “You’re possibly the dumbest person I’ve ever met,” he murmured, watching the shudder that ran through Stiles’ body.

“Pretty sure you like it,” Stiles whispered.

Derek just kissed him again.


End file.
